


All the ingredients for a great outcome

by Alice_Paige



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Alya, Open ended, its not great sorry, just some fluff for you all, might write more for this but probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Paige/pseuds/Alice_Paige
Summary: A school presentation leads to a small conversation between Marinette and Adrien leaving Marinette on cloud nine.Russian Translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5477042





	All the ingredients for a great outcome

**Author's Note:**

> So, I pulled down Early Morning Mistakes, a lot of people said it they were having issues with the plot and didn't see the point of it, and overall just didn't like it, so I just took it down and wrote another work that kept the idea of the video but removed everything else. I suppose when you write a fic at 5am that is the likely outcome. So please enjoy this new fic.
> 
> Edit: (24/04/17)  
> Hey everyone! I know a lot of people were upset that I pulled down Early Morning Mistakes, and although I pulled it down from here I still have the actual word document for it. I'm revising it at the moment inbetween the few other things Im doing this week. So don't despair you'll get to see it back up on my profile hopefully sometime close to the end of the week! 
> 
> Russian Translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5477042 done by user:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteDupainCheng/pseuds/MarinetteDupainCheng

The assignment was an easy one for Marinette. Each student was to make a video or presentation that show cased his or her talents. For some the video was easier since their talent involved the outdoors or certain things that wouldn’t be feasible in the classroom. Such as Alix who was showcasing her talent for skating. It seemed that most of the class was going to be making video instead of doing live presentations.

Nino was going to showcase his talent for mixing music, Alya was going to talk about all the work she put into the Ladyblog and Adrien was going to be going over the basics of fencing for his video. For Marinette, she had a bit of a harder time deciding, she could do one about various stitches she was able to do but that seemed a little boring. Not everyone was interested in fashion plus everyone already knew her talents as a designer. Instead she asked her mother for help, and was able to come up with the perfect idea.

For her presentation, she would be making a video about how to ice and decorate a cake. It was something she loved doing and was good at. Most people forgot that while mainly it was her parents who ran the bakery she was also skilled with a pipping bag.

She had gone down that afternoon to prebake the cake she would later be icing. It was always busy in the bakery and she decided it would be better to stay out of her parent’s way by doing the video after the bakery was closed for the evening.

It was an easy A for everyone in the class, a quick video and it was over. Marinette even went ahead and iced the cake, and make the video, the night before so she could bring it to class and give everyone a piece.

The class was ecstatic to get cake in the middle of class and many people complimented the cake, not only for how good it was, but how amazing it looked. Everyone’s presentations went without a hitch and by the end of class everyone was chatting about different things they were now interested in.

“Hey Marinette, your cake was really beautiful. I didn’t know you could do that.” Marinette blushed as Adrien complimented her. His sincere smile made her heart beat faster.

“Th-thanks.” A slight stumble but she was willing to try again, “Your presentation was really interesting as well. I didn’t know fencing was such a strict sport.”

Adrien nodded, “Yeah it can seem pretty easy when you’re just watching but when you’re actually in the middle of a duel it’s really nerve wracking.”

Marinette nodded solemnly too, only for a different reason, as she knew exactly how it felt to be on the other side. During an akuma fight while everyone was watching or fleeing for their safety they were the only thinking about themselves and their loved ones. But Ladybug and Chat Noir had to think about every person in Paris, the akumatized victim and themselves. It was overwhelming to say the least.

Adrien watched her chuckle and beamed proudly over the fact that their friendship had been growing steadily over the past few months. Marinette still stumbled over some of her words but she was at least about to talk to him at least.

“Hey maybe one day you can teach me to decorate a cake?”

Marinette looked at Adrien in shock for a moment but nodded, “Of course! I mean you’ll need to do it more than once if you want it to look professional though.” As long as she was talking about things that she was good at then she was able to go without stuttering out a reply.

Adrien nodded and pulled out his phone, “Great then I’ll talk to Nathalie about making some time for it then!”

Adrien quickly thought of his lady and figured that baking her something would be a great way to show her how he felt. She was always bringing him handmade things, it was time for him to give back.

Marinette froze for a second not sure of herself but she pulled a little bit of the confidence that she had as Ladybug and told him that he was welcome to come over anytime to practice or get a lesson in baking.

The bell to dismiss class rang sending the class scattering, “Thanks a bunch Marinette, I’ll text you about making plans together soon!” Adrien was rushing out the door and out to his awaiting car so he could be at a photoshoot on time.

Alya squealed in delight, “Marinette! You totally rocked that! I’m so proud of you!” Truth be told Marinette was really proud of herself too. She’d managed a conversation with minimal stuttering and had a promise of future plans with Adrien!

Alya and Marinette quickly gathered their stuff and headed to the bakery; overall it was a good day. No akuma attacks, no messy excuses, an aced assignment, and steps taken in her relationship with Adrien. Marinette was on cloud nine the entire rest of the day.


End file.
